Unbreakable
by ninasalvatore
Summary: This fan fiction is about Originals: Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah moving to New Orleans to start a new happy life. It also contains scenes in Mystic Falls where Caroline and Tyler have some difficulties in their relationship and her friends Bonnie and Elena try to cheer Caroline up. What will happen? will Caroline accept Klaus offer about moving to New Orleans? or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

- Elijah? It's Rebekah, I... I thought about what you said to me about family reunion and as long as Kol is back and everything came back to normal, I think I'd like to try. Call me.

Rebekah had hanged her phone and slowly sat into armchair. It wasn't easy to say those words as long as she was the one who refused in first place. she was all alone in Mystic Falls now. Matt told Rebekah that he should move on and left Mystical Falls. That devastated her and made her want family. She knew some time with her brothers would clear her mind from burdens. Rebekah was waiting for Elijah's call. she was certain that her brother would be happy to hear her decision but something still bothered her but she didn't know what was it. Rebekah was very tired, her eyes were slowly closing but she refused to sleep until Elijah would call her. she sat for five more minutes and then lost control of herself and fell asleep. When she finally woke up it was already afternoon. she quickly looked at her phone and found a message from Elijah. She quickly opened it and started to read in a loud voice.

*Dear Rebekah,

I'm happy that you finally decided to come back to us. Kol is coming as well he is near Mystic Falls now you two can arrive together since you are afraid of plane. I will send you ticket tomorrow and will be expecting you in 2 days. Can't wait to see you.

your beloved Elijah.*

After reading this text Rebekah smiled and started to pack her things. she was very happy that at last they could all be together. No parents who want to kill them, no hybrids, no boyfriends, nothing just family. She was finally happy!

In the evening Rebekah went to Mystic Grills. she was very hungry and wanted to drink a bit. She was thinking about last 2 years in Mystic Falls. This 2 years made her understand how important family was and how she missed being with them.

Next day Rebekah was out for some shopping before moving to New Orleans. She knew she wouldn't have time for that there so she wanted to use this day completely. She saw a nice dress for party and went to see it. When she touched the dress she realized that somebody else was already holding it. she looked up and to her surprise she saw Caroline!

- Caroline?!

- Rebekah?! what are you doing here?

- well I wanted to buy new stuff before leaving and saw that dress, but it's already taken so..

- Oh, you may have it I was checking size and couldn't find mine so I think it's yours!

- oh thank you.

- wait, what did you say about leaving?

- I am moving to New Orleans. we want to reunion Family.

- you mean you, Kol, Elijah and… Caroline stopped for a minute she wasn't sure how to say his name. And Klaus will leave together in New Orleans?

- Yes, we decided to give it another chance, why are you asking so nervous? You don't want Klaus to leave you? Rebekah smiled widely as she knew Caroline would get more nervous.

- What?! No! I was just surprised that Klaus agreed on this. Caroline was trying to not show her embarrassment.

- As you say Caroline. Sorry I have to go I still have got some stuff to pack.

- when are you leaving?

- Tomorrow in the afternoon, why?

- just asking. Have a nice trip!

- thanks Caroline.

Caroline got back home. she was very tired and couldn't get rid of thought that Klaus won't be in Mystic Falls any longer. Yes, she had Tyler but she owed Klaus. He helped her so many times but he did bad things too! How she could forget that he killed her boyfriend's mother! But right now she didn't care what he did, she was just too upset that Klaus won't return to Mystic Falls. she sat on the bed opened a tray and took out the painting Klaus had painted for her. she was looking at it and remembering all those days she had with Klaus. she would obviously miss him.

It's was finally the day Rebekah would leave Mystic Falls forever! she was so happy. Kol was sitting in a car and waiting for Rebekah. she took her bags and quickly went down.

- Hello little sister!

- Hello kol. she wanted to hug him but it was too much for one meeting.

- Let me help you with your bags. He took Rebekah's bags from her. Oh what the hell are in those bags! Are you taking all the stuff you bought in your life?

- oh shut up Kol and put them into car.

Rebekah was looking around, when she saw Caroline walking to her.

- Caroline? what are you doing here?

- uh, well I wanted to say goodbye and I wanted to give you this.

- what's that?

- this is letter… For Klaus..

- oh look you two are already dating?

- No! I was just thanking him for helping me with the witches.

- that happened a long time ago you should have thanked him already.

- well I didn't and besides there is something else I wanted to tell him.

- oh I understand! a secret love letter!

- kol! Rebekah grind. I will make sure he will get it, Caroline.

- thanks Rebekah and good luck!

- thank you.

- oh how friendly! I think I will cry now.

- oh just sit into car kol!

Rebekah and Kol got to airport and plane took off. the flight wasn't long. Kol was sleeping all the way and Rebekah was reading some fashion magazines. After 3 hours they finally arrived and when they came out they saw that Elijah and Klaus were waiting for them.

- Rebekah, Kol I am so happy that you finally arrived. said Elijah.

- Hello Elijah and… Rebekah wasn't sure how to greet Klaus after all he did. Hello Niklaus.

- Hello Rebekah, Kol.

- Yeah, yeah so sweet we are all together and stuff but please can we go home? I am starving!

- Yeah Kol is right let's hurry. Said Elijah and put bags into car. Kol quickly sat into the car, Klaus was going to sit as well but Rebekah stopped him.

- What do you want Rebekah?

- Here it's for you. Rebekah gave him a letter.

- What's this?

- It's letter… From Caroline.

- From Caroline? Klaus was really surprised but happy as well, maybe Caroline changed her mind and wanted to move in New Orleans. He quickly put it into pocket and sat in the car.

They all arrived at new house. It was even bigger then what they had in Mystic Falls. It had 3 floors, a big garden, 2 swimming pools, and courts for playing Tennis. on each floor there were 6 bedrooms. Yeah, this was more like a castle then a house.

- Wow! You sure got well here. Said Rebekah in a big surprise.

- It's even bigger than the one we had in Mystic Falls. Good Job! I think I will like it here. Even Kol couldn't hide how surprised he was.

- That's all thanks to Niklaus.

- Well, well it would be a shame if a king would have a normal house, wouldn't it?

- You? A king? Said Kol. Who made you a king? Your lovely Caroline? Kol couldn't stop laughing. Klaus got angry and was going to attack Kol but Elijah stopped him.

- Enough! We are all here to live together a happy life! Stop acting like children.

- As you say Elijah. Kol smiled evilly and went into kitchen.

- I swear Elijah if he does something, I will kill him!

- Be patient Niklaus. It's Kol you can't change him.

- well maybe you will tell me where my room is. I want to have a bath.

- Okay Rebekah, Come with me.

Rebekah and Elijah walked away. Klaus was standing for a minute and then he remembered about the letter. he quickly went to his room, closed the door, opened the letter, took a deep breath and started to read it loudly.

*Dear Klaus,

I thought about your suggestion about moving to New Orleans once again and I finally made sure that I really want to see it. I want to see New Orleans! I want to see the world! But I can't. Because here I have friends, family, boyfriend… As much as I want to move to New Orleans, I want to be in Mystic Falls too. I won't see you ever again so I think it's a goodbye. I just want you to know that even though you did horrible things I want to thank you for everything.

Your Caroline.*

Klaus slowly put the letter on the bed. He was really upset about caroline's decision but he was happy that she was happy in Mystic Falls. He could never move on but at least he could let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my 2nd chapter hope you will like it. please review. :)))**

Next day Caroline woke up with a big smile. It was a shiny day. She picked up a telephone and saw a missed call from Tyler. "Why was Tyler calling me so early in the morning?" she thought and looked at the clock.

- Aaaaah! She screamed. Its 3 o'clock! Gosh I promised Elena to help her with the shopping. She quickly called Elena.

- Elena? Hey I am so sorry I think overslept.

- Hey Care, don't worry Bonnie was free and she came with me.

- Oh okay and sorry again.

- Don't worry and get up quickly you remember right?

- Remember what?

- Caroline!

- Oh yeah! Dinner at the Salvatore's!

- Finally! I thought you would never remember. So you and Tyler will come right?

- Yeah of coarse! I will call him and make sure he remembers.

- Okay, and how about café? You, me and Bonnie before the dinner.

- Yeah sure, I will meet you in half an hour bye.

- Bye care.

Caroline hanged up the phone. – Uh I completely forgot about dinner. Duh I think I am getting old. She dialed Tyler's number and took a big breath.

- Caroline? Where are you? Why weren't you answering the phone? Is everything okay?

- Woah, woah! Chill out Tyler! I Just overslept.

- Overslept? Why? Did you go to bed late last night?

- Tyler what the hell? What questions are you asking me?

- Why are you talking like this? Are you mad?

- No I am not! Uh Tyler I have to go.

- Where?

- Café.

- With who?

- Bonnie and Elena. And I would be very pleased if you stop asking me stupid questions.

- So I am stupid now huh?

- What?! No, I didn't mean that! Uh Tyler I have to go bye!

- Caroline wait!

Caroline hanged up the phone. " Tyler changed. I can see it. He is acting really strange since the day he returned. Always asking where I am and what I am doing. It's like he doesn't trust me. I have to talk to him… I don't want him asking me stupid questions at dinner…." Caroline stopped for a moment and then screamed.

- Oh I forgot to tell Tyler about dinner! Uh! Now I have to call him again andhe will start to ask questions again.

Caroline looked at the phone.

- I will just send him a massage and then turn off the phone. I don't want him to disturb me during my brunch with the girls.

Caroline quickly texted Tyler. Then she opened a wardrobe.

- Let's see..Hm…Well I will wear these jeans and blouse at café and this dress at dinner.

She looked at the dress. It was the one she wore on a fake date with Klaus long time ago. " Klaus… I wonder what reaction he had after reading the letter. I hope he didn't get angry." Caroline got dressed and went out.

At café

- Hey girls! Caroline runs to Elena and Bonnie who were sitting around the table.

- Hey Care! Said Elena with a big smile on her face.

- So what's up with our sleeping beauty? Said Bonnie.

- Well nothing much.

- It doesn't look so.

- What do you mean?

- Well you are sleeping till noon, forgetting shopping and dinner, it's not like you Caroline.

- Bonnie does have a point. What's wrong?

- Uh well nothing it's just Tyler is acting really weird since he returned.

- What do you mean by weird?

- Well he calls me every hour asking me lots of questions like where I am or with who and when I will get back.

- And is that bad that your boyfriend is worried about you?

- No, it's just I am a vampire! I can take care of myself! He is acting like he doesn't trust me and above that he is really aggressive.

- Aggressive you say? Hmm… I wonder why is that?

- I don't know! And the strangest thing is that we haven't even talked about where he was this whole time! To tell you the truth we haven't talk normally since he returned.

- Don't worry Care, I am sure he was just in a hotel hiding from Klaus whereelse would he be?

- But if you want to know the whole story just ask him. It's not a big deal is it?

- I guess not..

- Then talk to him after dinner!

- Yeah don't run away from it, sooner or later you have to talk about it.

- Yeah I guess you are right! Thanks!

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and smiled. Girls continued talking for hours until they recognized it's time to prepare for dinner.

- See you later!

- Bye Care!

- Bye!

Caroline sat into the car and drove away. When she got home she quickly took a shower and changed her clothes. Then she took out some jewelry. She found the bracelet that Klaus gave her.

- It's so beautiful and fits my clothes, God Klaus you know how to choose a present for a lady.

Caroline was talking to herself when she heard someone knocking at the door.

- Come in! She shouted.

The door opened and Tyler walked into the room.


End file.
